Random numbers are required in many applications. For example, it is known to use random numbers for password or cryptographic key generation, for gaming, etc.
Typically, pseudorandom numbers are used for many applications, since they are easy to generate by executing a respective computational algorithm. However, especially for security related applications, true random numbers are increasingly used, which are generated on the basis of a physical phenomenon that is expected to be random.
True random number generators are known. They are based on physical mechanisms, such as thermally induced jitter from ring oscillators, block RAM write collisions and can exploit, e.g. optical effects.
Although there exist techniques for generating true random numbers, it is generally desirable to improve the generation of true random numbers.